


Like Gatsby

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Annie and Mitchell plan a party together.





	Like Gatsby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Being Human' nor am I profiting from this.

Annie rests her chin on her knees as the credits begin to roll. Her eyes sting, but the tears won't come. Mitchell stretches his arms over his head and groans.

“What did you think, Annie?”

“Owen and I used to have parties,” she murmurs. “We never partied like people in Gatsby, but I always wanted one like that. Except, no one dies in the end.”

“We could have a party,” he says. “We’d better keep it down, though. You know Nina is struggling with the nicotine withdrawals.”

Annie springs up and taps her fingers against her lips. Dry toast and tea will have to do for Nina, especially since her morning sickness refuses to settle down. George and Mitchell can split that leftover lasagna, and she just brushes their cheeks. 

“No one goes swimming,” she snaps. “No one goes swimming and no smoking either. Nina might just stake you, and it’s bad for the baby.”

Mitchell smiles as she scurries off for the kitchen. She has no idea how true those words are.


End file.
